les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
S.H.I.E.L.D. is an espionage, counter-terrorism, and law-enforcement agency headquartered in London. Founded by Katie Birchall, Gavin Aurora, and Cadence Lee, it often deals with the paranormal and superhuman threats that the Alliance and local law-enforcement agencies aren't particularly equipped to handle. The acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Superhuman Hazard Intervention, Espionage, and Law-Enforcement Directorate. __TOC__ Led and created by Katie Birchall, she serves as its Executive Director (although she reports to a seven-member council, whose identities even she does not know, but has her suspicions), Top Agent, and Recruiter; this organization often operates much as a covert agency as a quasi-military one, with loose ties to the Alliance Navy through some of its members. S.H.I.E.L.D. has vast technological resources at its disposal, thanks to Cadence Lee's intellect and Gavin Aurora's funding. Clearance Levels are used by S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep order in their system and protect the information that is protected by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Clearance levels both denote the level of information an agent is allowed to have access to as well as their basic rank within S.H.I.E.L.D. An agent's clearance level is not based on how long they have been a part of the agency. If an agent dislikes their current position, they usually have the option to demote themselves in rank. There are 10 levels of clearance. Level 1 Clearance level 1 has the least access in S.H.I.E.L.D. and agents assigned to this level usually get technical, maintenance, or secretarial jobs. If an agent has lost the trust of multiple agents for a serious matter, they can be reduced back to level 1. Level 2 Current information unknown Level 3 Agents with level 3 access usually get jobs in administration to sort files for S.H.I.E.L.D. and to maintain the database for the organization. Level 4 For clearance level 4 and above, agents must be in good physical condition for hand to hand combat, and possess at least one superhuman power. The only exception is Dr. Briella Turner, because her knowledge and intellect can be classified as a superpower in of itself. Level 5 Most level 5 agents are scientists, researchers and mechanics. This is usually the highest a rank a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist can get. Notable agents *Dr. Briella Turner – Genetic Research, Life-Scientist, Xeno-Biologist, and creator of the new Project Lazarus Program. Level 6 Level 6 agents mainly do espionage and combat. This level usually requires going into battles without full information on the mission. Level 7 Clearance level 7 agents also specialize in espionage and combat, getting much more of information than most level 6 agents, including details on Katie Birchall’s imprisonment by Erik Turner’s activities under the Umbrella Corporation. Level 8 Clearance level 8 gives agents more access to information that could risk the lives of agents in lower clearance levels. Level 9 Level 9 Agents have access to most of the agency's files and generally hold a high rank. They will also know of high ranking projects, secrets and missions about SHIELD. The Level 9's know several important things connected to other agents in lower ranks''.'' Levels 10 S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in level 10 have the most access to the world's most important files and secrets. These operatives hold the highest rank in the agency. Notable agents *Gavin Aurora – Co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Field Officer who oversees most of the directorate’s operations. *Cadence Lee - Co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Chief Technical specialist for all in-house systems and gadgets used by the agents. Alpha Level There is another level of clearance that is needed to access S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most secret and highly encrypted files. Access to information on the following: *Creed Castle’s interior levels *Creed Family Operations and the Creed itself. Notable agents *Katie Birchall – Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the only holder of this particular level of clearance. Galactic Resource Council None Listed __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:London